New Life, New Problems
by Ammypaint16
Summary: It's a year after the great 100 year war has ended, but as one conflict ends, another is sure to rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderfully patient fans! Don't worry, still alive here. I'm so sorry this too so long! So anyway, this is sort of like a sequel. This story will take place during the Avatar comic, "The Promise", but before we get started I need to fill in some info that will clarify a little bit. OK sooooo... After the war ended Nyikani left for the Fire Nation with Zuko, she relocated in Palace City and currently owns her own apartment and works in the Royal Palace carrying out information and other assorted duties. Yes, she works in the Palace, no, she does not live there. This chapter is sort of like a prologue, in a sense, and begins on the night of Kori's attempt to kill our favorite firebender. Now ON WITH THE STORY! Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Ammypaint DOES NOT own A:TLAB or any characters depicted in the comic, just the oc's she has created.**

Chapter One

Nyikani lay in bed; it was a clear night, judging by the bright moonlight infiltrating her window. It was terribly tempting to just get up and climb out into the night, especially knowing there were no Dai Li agents watching her; this was the Palace City after all. Nyikani stared at the window, but rolled over in her bed with a frown, she knew better than to run around during the night and then try to work the next morning; especially under the current circumstances. The Harmony Restoration Movement had begun well, people seemed to have no problem returning to their homelands, but as they got deeper into the older colonies the citizens started to resist, unwilling to leave the well-rooted villages. _I can understand why…starting over's never easy. _Nyikani thought, her own transfer to the Palace City had been a bit rough, although Zuko had helped her find somewhere to live and work. But these colonies had risen into protest as time went on; and now, a year later, the Restoration Movement was at a stalemate as Yu Dao and the other old colonies protested against the Firelord's and the Avatar's wishes to return to the Fire Nation; Yu Dao was protesting to stay, the Earth Kingdom was pushing them to leave, and Zuko's standpoint had led to much resentment in the colonies, protesters were going so far as to try and assassinate him in order to stop the relocation. Nyikani was doing her best to help, but there was only so much she could do. _Next I'll address the royal guards…_She decided, these "guards" had allowed three different assassins to slip by and attack Zuko, that would have to change; she had half a mind to guard Zuko herself. Suddenly an idea popped into her head; of course…it was brilliant! And tomorrow she would tell Zuko, Nyikani felt better as she attempted to actually sleep. Perhaps this confusing mess would resolve soon.

**The Next Day…**

The Royal Palace echoed with Nyikani's footsteps as she walked in, for some reason it didn't feel quite as…lively. Nyikani looked around, "Are there less people here?" She thought out loud, every time they entered the palace there was always some official to greet them; she looked down at Cado, who simply looked back, "Alright well let's go see Zuko." And with that Nyikani and Cado went to the throne room, only to find it empty, Zuko was not there, now she was a bit concerned. A palace servant caught Nyikani's eye, "Uh, excuse me?" She called.

The servant walked up and bowed, "Yes, miss? Is there somethi-"

"Where's Zuko?" Nyikani asked before he could finish.

The servant seemed a bit surprised, "You mean the Firelord?"

Nyikani's face frowned slightly, "Yes, the…_Firelord._" The word Firelord came out somewhat awkwardly; Zuko had been head of state for a year now, but Nyikani still couldn't get used to calling him that, it felt…weird, and way too formal.

"Firelord Zuko left this morning."

"He WHAT?" Nyikani asked in shock, Zuko left? And didn't even tell her?! Slowly her disbelief melted into anger, Zuko was doing it again, he was acting drastically and then leaving her in the dark, but there was one person who could enlighten her on the situation. Quickly Nyikani headed out of the throne room and down a corridor with Cado trotting behind.

In a small room there was a man at a desk, he wore a small smile as he peacefully went about his work, this was Mao, the head scribe. Suddenly his door slammed open, which startled Mao and sent his papers everywhere.

"**Mao!**" An angry voice shouted.

Mao slumped in his seat, "Oh spirits, it's _her._" He muttered quietly before standing up to face the assailant. "Yes, miss Nyikani?" Nyikani, Firelord Zuko's significant other; she was loyal and good-hearted, but she could be a bit…rough.

Nyikani stalked up to Mao, "What's this about Zuko leaving all of a sudden? And why am I just hearing about now? And where did you go?"

"Uh well, it was decided last night..." Mao cautiously and slowly began.

Nyikani frowned, Mao was being evasive, and she didn't like that. "Don't play games with me, Mao, spit it out."

"He left for the colony in Yu Dao." Mao answered.

"Ok, why?" Nyikani asked, "Has the protesting stopped or something?"

Mao shrank a little, "Well, you see…there was…um well…"

Nyikani was losing her patience, "**There was **_**what,**_** Mao?**"

"There was an assassin here during the night that came from Yu Dao that assaulted the Firelord!" Mao's words came out like a torrential downpour.

Nyikani's eyes widened, "There was another attack? Is there anything else I haven't been notified about?" She asked, anger rising in her voice.

Mao had managed to regain some of his composure, "That is all." Mao told her, "Is there anything else you need, Miss Nyikani?"

"Yeah, you don't have to call me 'miss', it's just Nyikani." Nyikani told him with a half-smile.

Mao dipped his head, "Very well, Miss Nyikani."

Nyikani sighed, "…Thanks, Mao. So how long will Zuko be in Yu Dao?"

"That is undecided."

"…Great." Nyikani huffed, "Is there anything I can take care of while he's gone?

"Nothing outside of you regular duties."

"Alright then, let's get to work. Come on, Cado." And with that Nyikani and Cado left Mao's office.

As the duo walked down the corridor Cado looked up at his master, who was clearly not happy about the situation. Zuko was doing pretty well with his Firelord duties, but every so often the stress got to him, and when it did it seemed like he closed himself off to everyone, to Mao, to his royal guards, even to Nyikani, often she would have to find out the secrets he would keep, and it upset her. _Not like I'm any better…_ As irritated as Nyikani was, she realized she didn't have much room to scold him. Zuko wasn't the only one hiding something, and Nyikani had a big secret indeed.

**And what would that secret be? MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Ah it's good to be back... But anyway the secret shall remain secret...for now... I know this chapter's a bit short, like I said it's a bit more like a prologue, but I'll work hard on making a good story out of this. Read and review please! And thank you all for being so patient, I hope you like this one!**

**P.S.: I have a MOMENTOUS story idea, and I wanted to know what you guys thought of it, ready? Ok here's a pretty obvious hint, what do you think happened to Nyikani's mother?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It has come to my attention that this story won't be terribly long, as Nyikani's role won't be that big. I can't help but feel like sometimes she's really just a Mai replacer, but anyway! I have neglected to introduce you all properly to Mao, Mao is the head scribe, as you all know, he's a pretty calm guy, very proper, and he's an oc, I guess, a very small one. Honestly though, I love Mao, he's like that really smart dude in class that just tries to get to the end of the day, but every so often he says something, and it's kinda funny, and I feel kinda bad because I make him put up with Nyikani, these two really are opposites, but deep down I'm sure they're at least friends. But anyway I'm getting off topic. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Ammypaint DOES NOT own A:TLAB or the characters depicted in the comics, just the oc's she has created.**

Chapter Two

***Scribble, roll…scribble, roll…scribble, roll…***

Scroll after scroll was being filled out and signed to be carried out for conformation for several different orders. This was Nyikani's job; or at least, the worst part, sitting in a chair and filling out reports didn't really spark joy in her heart. Her spirits lifted a bit when she saw her stack was almost finished, but she was quickly disheartened when Mao came in with a new pile. Nyikani sighed and sat back in her seat, "Mao how do you do this all day?" She asked.

"It's my job." He answered, "And it's only one of yours." Mao looked at Nyikani, "The sooner you finish, the sooner you can run around and deliver the scrolls."

"True." Nyikani replied, and then she turned around to look at Mao, "But how do you do this all day without something fun to look forward to?"

"For me, writing is fun. That's why I am a scribe."

"Well you're certainly good at what you do." Nyikani said while looking at the enormous pile of scrolls he had finished in what seemed like record time. Ever since Zuko left her paperwork seemed to have doubled, what with everyone still trying to keep the Palace running properly without their head of state to take care of his royal duties, and Nyikani felt like her work was getting more extensive and demanding every day.

"I am quite good, if I do say so myself." Mao said with a proud smile, "But I try not to be boastful."

A tiny laugh escaped Nyikani's mouth, "Ok well enough stalling, let's get this over with." She returned to her mountain of scrolls and resumed her work.

Mao couldn't help but notice that Nyikani's usually lively spirit seemed a bit subdued; it had been almost a week since Firelord Zuko had left for Yu Dao, he had left without a word and no one had heard from him or his guards since then; along with the extra duties and work Nyikani had taken up in leave of the Firelords's absence, it was obvious that this was all weighing down on the young Jangwa girl. Mao placed a hand on Nyikani's shoulder, "I'm sure Firelord Zuko will return soon."

Nyikani looked at him sideways and gave a little smile, "Thanks, Mao." And then she turned once more to her papers, "You know, you're _**haki ya wote**_."

Mao dipped his head, "I will assume that that is a compliment, Miss Nyikani." And with that Mao exited and went back to his office.

Nyikani kept at her work, although her mind was somewhere else entirely. Not knowing what was going on was driving her crazy, and she was angry at Zuko for not telling her important things, and she was angry at herself for being no better. _But how do I just tell someone this?_ She thought in frustration. Nyikani snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that all the scrolls were finished. "Alright, come on, Cado. Let's get these delivered." Cado hopped up from his place next to Nyikani's chair and walked over to another desk that had a bag sitting on top; he retrieved the bag and gave it to Nyikani, who in turn loaded it up with the abundant scrolls. With the bag around her shoulder and Cado at her heels, Nyikani hopped out of a window and took off; traditionally the messenger would walk through the palace hallways and corridors, but Nyikani found her method of roof running and window hopping to be quicker, and more fun.

**Meanwhile…**

General Mak and four other military officials were looking over a map of the Earth Kingdom, Yu Dao was marked and clearly the center of their discussion. If the protesting escalated any further outside the village walls then military force might be necessary for the citizens' safety until the Restoration Movement resumed.

Mak ran his hand over the village location, "Our first course of action will be to move our for-AH!"

A shape had flown through the window and into the room, startling Mak and the others; Nyikani had arrived with the scrolls. "Here are the scrolls that need to be signed." She stated.

As the young female walked up Mak sighed, "I would prefer that you use a less…surprising method of delivery, Nyikani."

"Eh, sorry." Nyikani said, she took off the bag of papers and gave it to Mak. "You have to admit, though, it's much faster."

Mak lifted one eyebrow, "Granted."

Their banter was cut short at Mao walked into the room, he bowed respectfully. "If I may, General."

Mak dipped his head, "You may proceed."

"Well the Firelord has sent word that he is returning." Mao informed, he looked at Nyikani, "And your requested personnel have also arrived, Miss Nyikani."

Nyikani's eyes lit up at the news, "Alright, I'll go meet with them." She took her now empty bag and headed out the door.

Mao turned to look at Nyikani, "May I ask what these personnel will be doing?"

Nyikani turned her head as she walked away, "They're here to help the security!"

General Mak was left with his officials and Mao, "She's quite…abrasive." Mak stated.

"To say the least." Mao finished, "But, her heart is in the right place."

Nyikani's pace quickened with excitement as she went down to corridor to meet her friends. It had been a year! An entire year since their last meeting, and with all that was going on it was nice to be able to see some old friends, and she would be solving a problem at the same time! But this excitement had a dark cloud looming nearby, Zuko was returning soon, and he and Nyikani needed to talk. But for the moment Nyikani could push her negative thoughts aside as she caught sight of her "requested personnel". "Suki!"

The painted warrior turned around at the call of her name, smiled, and waved. The two bowed, but Nyikani was suddenly tackled by another one of the Kyoshi warriors.

"NYIKANI! It's so good to see you I missed you and it's been a year! How have you been? How is the Restoration Movement? How's Cado? Is Zuko doing well?"

Nyikani was obviously somewhat caught off-guard by this sudden affectionate attack, "Uh, it's good to see you too, Ty Lee; and yes, I'm doing fine, and so is Cado." As she peeled her joyous friend off she looked at Suki with a more serious face. "I'm glad you guys could come, Zuko could use some _real_ body guards.

Suki smiled, "We're glad to help. Where is Zuko?"

"He's uh…he's in Yu Dao, or he's coming back from Yu Dao." Nyikani informed.

Suki looked at her friend, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just, a bit complicated is all."

Ty Lee stared at Nyikani for a moment, "Is there something wrong? Your aura's looking sort of dull."

Confused, Nyikani simply looked at Ty Lee, "…Uh, what does it normally look like?" She asked.

"Well, it's usually this bright yellow, but now it looks kinda, mustard-y."

"Ok…" Nyikani turned to Suki and the rest of the warriors, "I'll show you where you'll be guarding. The real mission is to keep any more assassins from getting into the palace."

Suki looked at Nyikani, "You've had assassins?!"

"Yes, not everyone supports the Harmony Restoration Movement, particularly Yu Dao, and we've had a few assassins sneak in and try to take Zuko out for it."

"No wonder your aura is dingy!" Ty Lee exclaimed, "You must be worried all the time!"

Nyikani kept walking, "Well that's one thing on my list."

Suki walked up beside Nyikani and matched her pace, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I can handle it; it's nothing to worry about."

Suki didn't seem terribly convinced, "Ok, but feel free to talk if you need to." She informed Nyikani.

Nyikani smiled, "Ok, thanks, Suki." Everybody walked in silence for a little while, Nyikani stopped in front of the royal chamber. "This is our stop." She told them, "You'll be guarding this door during the night, and Mao can show you to where you'll be staying while you're off duty."

As if on command Mao appeared, "Come with me, I will show you to your rooms."

Ty Lee looked around, "It feels weird being here again, but exciting at the same time!"

While the rest of the warriors followed Mao Suki hung back with Nyikani, something was bothering her, and whether she wanted Suki to know or not, it was showing. "Really, if something's on your mind, come talk to me, I'd be more than happy to help."

Nyikani sighed and hung her head, "It's just…I feel so blind! Zuko goes off and makes these decisions and I have to run around find out from some palace official, he keeps these secrets, he gets stressed and cuts himself off from everyone, and he won't let anyone help him…not even me." Nyikani's shoulders drooped as she poured out her problems, "I feel like I _can't_ even help him."

Suki looked at her downtrodden friend, Nyikani was usually independent and proud, she often solved her own problems, and conferring about something she was having trouble with was not a common occurrence. In a way, she and Zuko had the same problem; both of them had trouble asking for help when they needed it. "Why don't you tell him?" Suki suggested.

"I will." Nyikani said, a small hint of edge in her voice.

Suki nodded her approval; it was good to see Nyikani regain some of her old fire. "You know, you kind of do the same thing Zuko does, it took some effort to get you to talk about this."

Nyikani's shoulders drooped once more, "I know… I'm not really used to going to others for this stuff."

"Maybe Zuko feels the same way."

"Yeah well it'd be nice if he'd just tell me…" Nyikani said begrudgingly.

Suki sighed, "You two were made for each other…" She said as she began to follow the rest of the warriors.

Nyikani quickly caught up to her, her face beginning to blush, "What does that mean?" She asked indignantly.

"You're both so stubborn, and you try to handle everything on your own."

Nyikani frowned, "I'm not-I mean, I don't try to-… He's worse than me, **by a long shot!**" She finally stated with a red face. Suki just laughed.

**The Next Day…**

Back in the Royal Palace, it seemed like a lifetime since he had set foot in this hall. Zuko found it hard to believe that his trip to Yu Dao had only lasted a week, but with Aang seeing his side of the story and hopefully a compromise within sight, it had been worthwhile trip, he had even learned something! Zuko looked around his throne room, from the looks of it the officials and servants had managed without him present, which was good, but there was still work to do…

Zuko heard a voice behind him, "So you've returned." He turned around to locate the owner of this familiar voice. "Nyikani!"

Nyikani was leaning sideways against a pillar; she flashed half-smile, "Welcome back, your majesty." Her voice held a dry, somewhat sarcastic tone.

Zuko walked up to her, "The mob outside Yu Dao is gone, and the citizens are safe. Hopefully Aang and I can find a way to stop this conflict soon." He informed calmly.

"You know it would've been nice to know you left the country." Nyikani said, her words were met with silence. "You just ran off without even telling me, I had to force it out of Mao." She could see the guilt in Zuko's eyes, as she spoke her tone softened, "Zuko…if you have problems then come talk to me." Then she added a little jokingly, "I'm your girlfriend, it's my job."

"I'm sorry, Nyikani." Zuko finally said, "It won't happen again."

Nyikani sighed, for some reason his tone didn't really reassure her, but she decided to ignore it. She gently placed her right hand on his cheek, "Still not sleeping well?"

Zuko put his hand on hers, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, you don't spend much time in front of the mirror, do you?" She said teasingly, then her face took a more "official" appearance, "Zuko, your bodyguards suck. And I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few friends over to help." Nyikani turned around to show the Kyoshi warriors. "Until this all blows over, you're going to have some actual security."

**Another short one I'M SORRY OK?! I really wanted to get this posted before my week-long mission trip to Portland. I decided to end it here, as it corresponds to the ending of Part 1 of The Promise. We all know Zuko totally said that just to make Nyikani feel better, but how will Nyikani feel when she finds out that Zuko's been hiding even more? And what's this big secret Nyikani's hiding as well? Next chapter is still in the works, most likely all of Part 2 will be in one chapter, and then Part 3 as well, but it will all flow over to The Search, yeah that's right I'm not done with you yet! :D Plus I still have that MOMENTOUS one in my brain file, but one story at a time! Read and review please! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! ^_^**

**P.S.-But seriously though, this "momentous" thing, I'm super stoked for, cuz it's turning out pretty interesting. How would you guys like to get to know the Jangwa people? As well as their history?**


End file.
